A New Monster In Monster High
by whampire
Summary: It all started when a 16 year-old teenager named Ben 10 was battling his rival Vilgax in his ship when all a sudden a worm hole got Ben 10 right after he defeat him and save planet Earth once again. Now in a new world he is back at 11 years-old with all aliens he got in his watch now landing in Twyla's house he met new people but they are monsters will he survive this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ben 10 or Monster High I'm just doing this cause somebody need to make another crossover between them so if you reading this creature master I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong> In Outer Space<strong>

Our favorite alien shape shifter Ben 10 had come face to face with Vilgax his rival that was going to destroy the Earth with his laser cannons on his ship and his troops. Ben however turn into an alien with his entire body has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. A green circle on his head is his eye, that light up when he talks, the Omnitrix symbol is on the ring of his eye. After the bright light of his transformation is gone he was **Upgrade** to destroy the remaining troop's ships by controlling one of the ships blasting lasers and missiles at them, now heading to Vilgax's ship to save the Earth before it was destroy. But he got hit by a missile on his engine **"Aw man!"** he said in robotic tone when was going down and crash landing into Vilgax's ship on the lower floor destroying through the engine room and stopped on a battle arena inside the ship turning back to human when it timed out. Now Vilgax's called a lot of remaining troops of robots and Bounty Hunters 66 and 77 to take him down while he was weak.

Recovering from the crash land he got up slowly with bruises on his arm and was surround by robots and bounty hunters on a big screen holograph came to him it was Vilgax with an anger temper. **"Give up the Omnitrix! or Watch your planet get blow to pieces!"** He said,** "I will never give you it. It's hero time!" **Ben said, when he activate his watch with a green light was bright enough that no can't see him shortly. Turning him into a vampire-like alien with greenish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. Wearing a black and green jumpsuit, that was a similar-what chest plate of a different alien. He wears black gloves with green fingers that are sharp claws, having green markings on his suit, and wears a mask with spikes on it with the color green. **"Whampire!"** he said, **"Well at least the sun is not up,"** the troops are ready to fire at him but he shot two Corruptura's at the bounty hunter's heads and told them **"Get them boys!"** Following to his command they destroy the rest of the troops while the rest of them got on Ben trying to beat him to death but he made a sonic explosion that destroy them all. Now he tells the bounty hunters to leave the ship and they did by going into two escape pods out of the arena and blasting to deep space. **"Now to deal with the cannons on Vilgax's ship." **He said by hitting the Omnitrix for a helpful form to get the job done. Feeling muscular, taller, and his skin color is light green. The face color is yellow, red, and orange. He has no pupils in his eyes, chin is more visible, hands are now colored black, with yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his flame powers. Having six red horns with yellow spots, two on each forearm and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. Now has a large collar raised up around his neck and the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach meet the new improve **Swampfire**. He saw a map that show him the direction for the cannons on the ship now flying there by using the holes on his hands (like Iron Man) shooting a hole in the battle arena with one of his hands to make a fireball, flying through it, entering the ship's hall as fast a motorcycle, and blast another hole made it to the cannons in central station on the ship before they launch plasma blast-like nuclear bomb in 30 seconds to earth quickly he thrown down two seeds in each of his hands.

For doing that he put out green gases on his hands to grow giant vines making a tight squeeze to destroy the cannons in 20 seconds exploded from the pressure from the vines. **"I'm coming for you Vilgax."** After saying that the Omnitrix timed out on him. **"Really Omnitrix! Right now!"** He said with anger, but Vilgax activate the ship safe defense mode when he had enough of Ben trying to ruin his ship. "Intruder Alert! the ship yelled, putting lasers, missiles, and flamethrowers surrounded Ben. **"Come on! Come on!" **He said until the Omnitrix turn green **"Finally"** he said, hitting it without knowing what alien he pick. His body was like a phantom, having four wings, and two antennas. Making them form a hooded robe on his body and a mouth full of teeth that don't move. The body color was blue with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, with a light blue torso, and large green eyes. His upper body is muscular then the lower body, having four fingers, two toes, and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Now having larger eyebrows, sharper ears, and the Omnitrix symbol-like belt on his waist. **"Big Chill!" **he yelled, **"Now it's time to chill out," **breathing ice on the ship's weapons that will break free for a short while. He then turn himself intangible to fly to the top of Vilgax's ship to face him while surviving the ship's weapons that broke free from his ice breath move shooting at him, but the weapon's projectors turn froze when it hit right through him. **"Just wait until he gets the bill for his ship."** He said, laughing a short while then reaching to Vilgax's throne room.

** Now in Vilgax's throne room, **Vilgax has been sitting on his throne chair waiting for his rival to fight him, but Ben show his face by freezing his floor while still intangible.** "Man you should make a better safe defense mode on your ship Vilgax "** Ben said, when getting close to Vilgax but forgot he still has the glove that he hate so much. **"When will you learn Ben that I know all your alien's weaknesses" **he said, while throwing him to the top roof of the ship in outer space **"Blah blah blah let's get this over** **with!"** Ben said, with annoying tone hitting the **Omnitrix, **his entire body full of fur with sharp claws and teeth. Have three sharp toes on his feet, dog like ears, muscular body, and a tail. **"Blitzwolfer!" **he yelled, **"How about this one." **He taunt Vilgax, while he was delivering the first blow but Ben dodge it and gave a counter attack, then punch him in the stomach and open his mouth like four to send a powerful howl to his face sending him not far from the nose of the ship. Vilgax was getting up like it didn't hurt him, then he shoot his heat vision at Ben but he block it by tearing a shield like piece of the ship, that had melted when he use it for protection from Vilgax's vision, then he punch Ben's chest leaving him a bit clumsy from that blow, after that his watch started to glow giving him another form. His size was small as **Grey** **Matter**, his skin color turn yellow, then growing a beetle horn, bug like mouth, and four legs. **"Aw man! I'm Ball Weevil now am going to get step on!" **Ben said in a light voice, but a light bulb came to his head **"Ooh Vilgax come an get me you squid face."** Ben said, leaving a trap for him, without a moment the lose Vilgax has charging him like a bull, then Ben spit out a plasma balls at Vilgax's feet making it flat and sticky when got on the ground **"That all you got." **he said laughing**,** **"You forgot one thing about this form. My goo explode on impact." **After saying that he ran to a crack on the nose of the ship before left a big mark on the ship, while Vilgax's was blown away from the blast. **"This isn't over Tennyson!"** he yelled, before he was gone into deeper space. Ben got out of the crack and says **"The Earth is save once again from me."**

Then all of a sudden a Wormhole came in front of Vilgax's ship sucking at all the scrape metals and later torn a small amount on the left side of the ship. **"Oh no!" **Ben said, before seeing the last escape pod open. He quickly run to the last escape pod on the ship, while it was ripping apart piece by piece. But it was to late the gravity of the hole was strong enough to let his body fly to the hole **"Goodbye Universe!"** he yelled before it closed when he got in. There was nothing in space just only a half tore ship that's crash landing to the moon and was destroyed on impact leaving dozens of pieces on the moon.

* * *

><p><strong> In Twyla's house<strong>

In this house it's full of dark colors reminding your are in a haunted house for Halloween but there were these teenage girls spending time there. But these girls are different from normal ones instead they are monster-like girls. One of the girls has a golden scales on her body, with feather-like tail, Twyla put the shadows of nightmares back in the box she and her ghoul friends were talking about there projects for tomorrow. **"Well is everyone projects are finished for today." **Frankie said, everyone nodded except Cleo that didn't do her project at all **"Cleo you know you should finish your project before tomorrow. It's the wise thing to do." **Jinafire said, **"I had to agree." **Clawdeen said, **"You won't pass Mad Science by doing nothing the whole time." "Oh ghouls don't worry about me. I've gotten one of my curse rituals to help me pass."** Cleo said, but a moment to soon it broke apart in pieces **"Now how can I get an A in Mad Science." **She said, **"Well is not like it's going to fall out of the sky." **Clawdeen said, before all the ghouls look up seeing a portal coming down to them **"Quick everyone to the kitchen before it gets us."** Twyla said, in the shadows so everyone ran to the kitchen until the portal was gone in the living room.

Out the portal came Ben Tennyson screaming in a light voice hitting the coach and the floor **"Man I should've gone XLR8 while I was on the ship so I can escape there in that pod."** He said, in his head **"What I'm still Ball Weevil." **He said by being quiet it and looking around his surrounding seeing nothing but black and other dark colors **"Something tells me that I am not alone in this house." **He said, scared a bit of this he hid under the coach thinking he would be safe there,then after he went under the coach he felt something grab one of his legs forcing him to get out of the coach he tried to out run it but it was too strong. After a five second pulling him out he saw a girl but she is no ordinary girl she is a werewolf with brown fur, pink like red long hair, wearing a black shirt and long-like jeans she almost like a human except with the teeth. **"Hey ghouls guess what I found!" **She yelled, getting them attention so they got out of the kitchen and see what's she is carrying. **"What is it Howleen!"** Clawdeen yelled worrying about what she is carrying in her hand **"I don't know but it's so cute!" **Howleen yelled excitement then out of no where came Twyla getting out of the shadows to see the creature. **"Aw your right, it is** **cute." **She said petting it on top of the head getting annoyed by this he wiggle himself out of Howleen's hand landed on the coach everyone except Jinafire was surprised so they move a step back knowing that it would try to bite them.

**"What are you doing Jinafire step back, before that bug bite you."** Clawdeen said quietly not trying to spook it **"Yeah you don't know that thing has venom." **Cleo said quietly too **"Don't worry I got this under control." **Jinafire said quietly with them before getting close to catch the alien dug beetle not liking this Ben run for his life in the maze-like house she and the other ghouls run to catch the bug before it does something regretful in Twyla's house. Ben open one of the many doors in the house the door he open was Twyla's room it has dark an there with candles on a counter table that is old fashion, a large mirror, pictures on the wall with monster-like humans on them a bed with two pillows, covers that are dark blue, and a closet that so dark can't see nothing doing something he wish never done he got in hiding in the covers on the bed in a girl's room **"Why Universe why?!" **he said feeling a shame at being in this room not far behind the ghouls enter the room thanks to two of their ghoul friends that are werewolves got his scent like a Blood Hound searching for there owners prize animal that they shot wounded or killed. They know he is hiding in the covers of the bed so they let Jinafire do the rest beause they don't know if the bug has some kind of safe defenses mechanism that can ruin their style of clothing and hair color. She got a bug size-like jar that Twyla gave her out of the shadow of her closet while staying there not in harms way. When Jinafire was close enough to catch it all of sudden it got out of the covers to see what their doing he was upset at seeing a jar so he has no other choice but to talk to the dragon-like girl. **"Whoa whoa whoa! There is no way I'm going in that jar." **Ben said Everyone was in shocked including Jinafire and yelled **"It can talk!" **after that the other ghouls gotten closer to ben waiting for him to talked **"Well yeah." **he said **"But why didn't you say anything when you being chased." **Jinafire asked politely to the dug beetle-like alien. **"If your my size you need to run to creatures that are much bigger than you."** He said trying not to tell them that he's not afraid of there appearance but there size.

**"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you."** Frankie said calmly to the bug making him thank that she and her friends won't harm a fly. **"****Yeah we won't hurt you were sorry." **Howleen said feeling sorry for scaring the little guy when she pick him up with her hand when he was hiding under the coach earlier.**"Apology accepted don't worry about it." **He said trying not to make them feel bad about it than a beeping sound went on **"****Not to be rude but what's that beeping sound and why is your badge turning** **red."** Cleo said looking worried at his chest seeing it going crazy turning red and green and sounding like a alarm goes on. **"Aw no." **he said calmly trying to not to yell right in front of monster-like girls but now he has other problems like if these girls see him as a human what will they do to him and will they still be friendly to him without the moment to lose he told the girls move back and block there eyes. They didn't know any big bright red light coming from the bug when Ben told them to uncovered there eyes they were in shock to see a 11 year-old boy siting on Twyla's bed they didn't talk until Ben yell seeing his reflection on the mirror **"No this can't be I'm back as a kid!"** Then the ghouls except Frankie yell **"Your a normie boy! ****"Wait so you telling me that your much older and you are a normie. **Frankie said in surprise of seeing a bug that turn into a human just like Jackson when he turns into Holt while listening to music.** "How did you turn into that bug did you use any curse rituals. " **Cleo said wanting to know so she can use him as project for Mad Science to get an A.** "No I turn into him with my watch and his name is Ball Weevil."** Ben said and thinking what she's saying about curse rituals.

**"Aww that's a cute name."** Howleen said remembering the bug and Twyla has to agree with that statement too while she was sitting on the bed next to Ben he was feeling a little sick about this but he ignore it. **"So what's your name." **Jinafire asked nicely to the normie boy **"Ben Tennyson is the name." **He said ready to know all the girls so he could make friends with them from this Universe.**"My name is Jinafire daughter of the Chinese Dragon." **She said before taking a bow to the boy while the other ghouls gave their names out. **"Name's Twyla daughter of the Boogey Man and no I don't give you nightmares instead I eat them." **Twyla said shyly cause she want's Ben to think that she is not one from the make believe stories they told about her kind because a boy like him would be afraid and run for there live but she was happy when she got a handshake from Ben.** "I'm Clawdeen Wolf daughter of the Werewolf including my young sister Howleen."** She said while Frankie shake his hand and smiling **"The name is Frankie Stein daughter of Frankenstein it's so glad to meet you." "Don't forget the princess of Egypt me Cleo De Nile daughter of the Mummy." **Cleo said with a royal tone **"So what son of monster are you." "I'm not no monster I am a normie like you ghouls said and I'm not from this world."** He said trying to cooperate before everyone was shocked again **"So your telling us you are from that hole poor guy." **Twyla said patting Ben in the back **"Your telling me that you are just an average normie with a watch that turn's you into creatures from your world. Claw-some!"** Howleen said an excitement **"Can you show us one of your forms please." **she said giving Ben the puppy eyes he can't say no to those eyes so he said **"Yeah I will show one of the creatures from my world." **So he activate his watch to see holographic on it select an alien and bam hit the watch a big bright light blinded the ghouls for a short time to turn into **Big Chill** instead of any of his old aliens. **"Wait how can I get Big Chill when I'm 11 years-old? Probably the Wormhole didn't change much of me."** He said I his head while the ghouls was surprise to see him turn into a moth humanoid **"Oh my Ra! You kind of remind us one of the hybrids in Monster High. Would want to join there?" **Cleo said **"I don't thank is wise to bring a 11 year-old normie to Monster High that transform to other creatures. But if he is smart enough for Monster High then everything is going to be fine." **Jinafire said worrying that Headmistress won't not like this. **"I would like to join Monster High." **Ben said not knowing no where to go **"Well it's settle then were taking you to Monster High." **Cleo said with a royal tone **"This won't be good." **Jinafire said. 

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ben make new friends or get in trouble with the Headmistress in Monster High? Find out the next chapter the weekend or longer but wait patiently and I case I forgot to put in the some details on the first one tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you all waiting I like to thank Creaturemaster for calling me out on chapter 9 We're all Monsters now let's get on with the story. And I will like to think a guest named Lewamus Prime for letting me to know the 11 year old version of Ben's monster-like aliens. I like the idea but I need to keep Blitzwolfer and Ghostfreak almost the same as when he was older and doing the master code but like the idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>In the Bus<strong>

When our hero arrive to the bus he saw the front yard of the house had a tree with two doors on top of it on his right side even though it's daytime he see the moon has a creepy smile and eyes on it(That look like Jack The Skeleton). Now when he and the ghouls got on the bus they saw three monster-like teenage girls sitting on the back row waving at them. The first ghoul was mainly made of bones on her body, she was curled black hair with streaks, browns eyes, and black dress with a multicolored skirt. Her face reminds a flashback to Big Chill/Ben a sugar skull that he remember when he was 11 years-old at Halloween in Bellwood at Ben's house.

**Flashback**

A 11 year-old girl with straight black hair, skin color like Ben, wearing a sky blue dress with a crown on top her head, with high heels(I think?) and blue eyes. She was sugar skull that look almost like the ghoul but has webs on her forehead, black eye sockets, and lips. Her last stop for candy is at Ben Tennyson house so when she ring the door on his house Ben was coming downstairs carrying a bowl full of candy while Ben's Parents were watching monster movies about Werewolves, Vampires, Mummies, and Plant Monsters. Ben was about to turn the door knob then all sudden he heard a huge wing flap and a girl screaming his dad ran to the door asap until Ben stop him telling a liar about the scream so he can save the person for what the person saw. He told dad to please be on candy duty while he go outside go trick or treat and be back at home at 8:00 pm so quickly not missing the scene he found a crown on the left side of the front yard without a moment to soon he saw Dr. Animo riding a giant flaming bat known as Heatbat a little bat that has been mixture to a Pyronite DNA with the skin of the alien, flaming head, wings, and two toes on each feet carrying the girl without burning her. She yelled for help while Heatbat was heading to a tall building near Mr. Smoothy Ben quickly activate the Omnitrix scrolling for good alien he then hit the watch letting out a bright green light starting his transformation.

His body resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor that has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, with a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above on the right side of his eyes. The watch symbol is on his chest, color on his shirt is white and he have three stripes on his tail. **"XLR8. Now were talking Omnitrix." **He said, in a high pitch voice now heading to Mr. Smoothy in high speed passing cars and other vehicles in the town of Bellwood seeing a lot traffic lights at night when he was passing streets to streets now stopping at Burger Shack entering the drive through waiting for the waiter to speak on the speaker menu board while he has 5 minutes to get back in the action. **"Can I have your order." **the waiter said, nicely to every customers that comes **"Yeah I will have some chilly fries please. And that's all. " **Ben said, with polite **"Ok that will be three dollars." **The waiter said, while the drive through window was open with a man holding a bag of chilly fries seeing no vehicles but a blue blur that pass him taking the fries and replacing them with three dollar cash on his hand.

After he was done eating his chilly fries in 4 minutes while running to Bellwood to Mr. Smoothy he is back in action he was already in Mr. Smoothy waiting for Dr. Animo, Heatbat, and the girl to come in his sight while he already had a plan for Dr. Animo and Heatbat. When they arrive Ben gone top speed around a fire hydrant making a tornado that remove the whole thing causing a huge amount of water up 10 feet in the air making a water tornado aiming at them. But he made another tornado to vacuum the girl out of Heatbat's grip while it and Dr. Animo hit the water tornado causing a lot pain and frizzy of the flames completely gone to the head and wings to the flame bat. While Dr. Animo's equipment helmet that control the bat was malfunctioning both of the two hit the ground hard but after Ben caught the girl and putting her down carefully he ran to Dr. Animo getting his helmet and throw to the ground making it shatter into pieces this cause Heatbat to turn into harmless little bat that woke up and fly in the night sky. The cops have arrive taking Animo to jail while Ben have to take the girl back to there neighborhood and that's the day he won't forget about that sugar skull girl and his first chilly fries.

**End of Flashback **

Second ghoul has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. She has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is her birthmark, she has pointed ears, fangs, her physical features nod to her vampire heritage and shorter than the other ghouls. The last ghoul had pale blue scales that cover her entire body, having webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has curly blonde hair as well as freckles that dot her face, wearing a golden seahorse necklace, scale covered jacket decorated in black, blue, and pink, and a pair of shorts with fishing net going down to her knees. **"Hi ghouls." **the three ghouls said while the bus started, left Twyla's house, and everyone was sitting to the back row with the three other ghouls.

**"So who's the new guy Jinafire?" **The skeleton girl said, while Ben was feeling he was about to faint to seeing a skeleton but got use to it **"Aw this is Big Chill Skelita." **Jinafire said, without telling his real identity that he just normie that is 11 year old boy with shape shifting powers to turn into creatures that they don't know but some they do know that resemble some of the monsters in Monster High.** "So Twyla is he your boyfriend?" **The vampire girl said, making Ben think does she like blood like whampire's kind(I know they take energy instead of blood but that mean the same thing.) or she glad that Twyla finally got a boyfriend. But Twyla was shy about this so she went into shadows in the back left corner of the bus **"No Draculaura. He's just a friend of us ghouls." **Clawdeen said, before Twyla got out of the shadows sitting on back seat of Ben **"Hey Big Chill where** **do you live at." **The fish girl said, wanting to know so she can become friends with him. **"Well I live in..." **Ben said, before the Omnitrix started to beep out aloud causing the new ghouls he just met questioning about his badge and why is it beeping red.

Ben didn't said nothing when the big bright red light blinded the new ghouls while the other ghouls cover their eyes. After the light died out the new monster-like teenage girls were shock to see a 11 year old normie boy on the bus **"Oh my ghoul! Why did you bring a normie on the bus to Monster High? Especially when he is a boy." **Draculaura said, while she think the boy is afraid of her for going to suck his blood that she will never do and feeling not smart for asking Twyla that question earlier. **"Well we can explain Draculaura. He's not from our world but in a different world."** Frankie said, calming her down a little **"You mean he's from** **another Earth." **Skelita said, feeling sorry for the boy for coming there world while his family members might be worrying about him **"Yeah I'm from another Earth but I was a lot older in my world and the names Ben Tennyson. Big Chill is just one of my alien form name."** Ben said, showing his watch to the new ghouls **"Well my name is Lagoona Blue so you telling us you can turn aliens with that and probably monsters." **Lagoona said, while Draculaura was coming for him to see the watch and him **"So you are telling me you are teenager in your world and can you show me one of your forms please." **She said, wanting to see one of his monster forms or alien forms.

**"Sure I can show you one of my forms, besides I need to blend in I don't want to case any trouble." **Ben said, activating his Omnitrix seeing holographic icons of his aliens on his watch, turning it making the holographic icons move, and hit watch after he found the perfect form. Then his transformation begin when a bright green light show's a lot light on the bus, but luckily the ghouls block there eyes. His entire body grew out grey fur, a flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with four claws on each hand, and three on each foot. Instead red tongue inside his mouth it's now green with canine teeth, his upper body is muscular, with two spikes on each arm, instead of having a green suit he was a white suit, with a collar, and his wristbands are black. After the light died out the ghouls were shocked to see a 11 year old boy replace within alien-like Werewolf that is taller than them **"Cool form Ben! I never seen any Werewolf have tail before!"** Twyla said, amazed that she only seen one werewolf have a tail.

**"Yeah Ben! You kind of belong to The Wolf Family!"** Howleen said, maybe one day he will join her family for special occasions **"So how long can you stay in your forms?!" **Jinafire said, wanting to know so she try to help him not getting any trouble by turning back to human in the middle of class.** "Ten minutes or longer."** Ben said, without worrying about it **"Wow! Claw-some clothing Ben or whatever your name is in this form!" **Clawdeen said, while Jinafire and Skelita were impress about it to about his clothing **"This form I name is Blitzwolfer and thank you." **He said, before the bus stopped into destination to a school named Monster High.

* * *

><p><strong>In Monster High<strong>

This school is not the same as other high schools instead of a lot humans this school have a lot humanoids-like monsters some walking inside while others play sports, and study outside. The building colors are pink, black, and purple, with statue stone Gargoyles on the side of the entrance. With a lot trees around the school **"Welcome to Monster High Blitzwolfer!"** The ghouls said, not telling his real from a ghoul they know would spill the beans after she got the information about the new student **"Why thank you." **Ben said, pretending he just met them, then basket ball with black and pink stripes roll to his left foot.

**"Hey dude throw the ball." **Said a teenage boy with snakes on head instead of hair, wearing a sunglasses and a basketball uniform that's black and pink **"Sure thing." **Ben said, throwing the ball to the basketball court 5 feet away and made a shot on the hoop this made the teenage boy and his crew jaw's drop while the ghouls were surprise that he did that and wish he would play casketball or any sport to make Monster High the best school, so the teenage boy and his crew walk to the new student impress of his shooting to the hoop. **"Wow dude you should join me and my crew one day! Oh by the way my name is Deuce."** Deuce said, giving him Ben a handshake and waving at his ghoulfriend Cleo **"Well my name is Blitzwolfer."** Ben said, while the crew gave there names they were surprise to see Werewolf have a tail **"****Hi Clawdeen is that your boyfriend?" **Clawd said, teasing her **"No Clawd were just friends." **Clawdeen said, while the crew return to the gym in the locker room to get ready for school.

**"Hey ghouls I smell trouble." **She said, sniffing the air knowing that smell anywhere while Ben did the same too **"What trouble. The only thing I smell is cats." **He said, trying not to laugh at Clawdeen's worries about three cats, until three cat-like teenage girls got out of another bus walking to them. The leader looks resemble to a tiger having stripes on her face, left leg, on her emo styled hairdo, and right arm, wearing a leather jacket, a red shirt that has black and white stripe, a yellow belt, and jean that has scratch marks that are red, she has a tail but no stripes, has orange skin (or fur) and cat green eyes. The two behind her was the same grey skin color, the same white stripes and cat green eyes as the leader, but not the same clothing colors and hair color one wear a red leather jacket, with a white shirt that has black stripes, a pink skirt, and black hair color. The second one was a black leather jacket, a black shirt with white stripes, a orange skirt, and white hair.

**"Meow. Well look what we have hear a new student Werewolf with a tail, I say Clawdeen and Howleen is that your younger brother."** The leader said, making Clawdeen mad but kept her temper down **"Not in your dreams Toralei, he's just a friend." **Clawdeen said, while the three Werecatswalk their way to the entrance of the school **"Hey Cleo I hope you have good reason why you didn't do your project at Mad Science." **Toralei said, before she was inside making Cleo mad **"I will show that cat what I'm made of!" **Cleo said, while Jinafire tell Ben to follow her inside the school to find the headmistress office.

* * *

><p><strong>Well all finish now starting chapter 3. Thanks for the support everyone I will try to make this the best story you ever read.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****"So Ben making I was wondering do you have the same abilities as my BFF Clawdeen." ****Jinafire said, walking Ben to the hallway where he sees a lot of coffin-like lockers **"I** **do but I have abilities like sonic howls and split my mouth into four. What your ability is Jinafire?"** He said, while opening his mouth splitting it instead of using sonic howls. She was worried about him splitting his mouth to four but Ben told her that it didn't hurt at all, after that's settle she show her ability of breathing fire from her mouth to lighting up a candle near her. After she show her ability Ben was thinking about this school and that tiger girl name Toralei that was rude to Cleo and probably him too.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ben's Universe,<strong>

A rocket ship with a plumber badge landed on the moon where Vilgax ship has crash into that made a big crater leaving a half torn ship and a quarters of a piece. Out of the rocket ship came 11 year old African-American boy with a boy braids hair, with blue eyes, fingerless combat black and red gloves, a black and blue leather jacket inside he wears a black and red shirt(and sneakers). He has blue jeans on, the Nemetrix on his neck, and wearing a plumber's uniform outside of his clothing. Before he landed on the surface of the moon he brought a flying drone with a camera, four afterburners, wingspan of a jet, and the entire body look like a jet.

"**So what's my objective here?" **The boy said, waiting for an answer for the drone that was control from the plumbers Headquarters in Bellwood by a Piscciss Volann wearing glasses and a plumber suit **"Your objective is to find any clues that Ben Tennyson is still on that ship alive CJ." **The Piscciss Volann said, with three plumbers around him looking at CJ at the large flat screen TV walking to the crash site of Vilgax's ship. One of the plumbers looks like a Kineceleran with three fingers instead of claws and a plumber uniform. The Second look like a Tetramand with five fingers instead three with a plumber uniform on. Last plumber was Ben's partner his name is Rook, he was a Proto-Tool on his shoulder, and a Proto-Tech armor that is black and blue.

"**I'm sorry Magister Patelliday for not going on that mission with Ben." **Rook said, looking at the floor with disappointment for not helping his partner out **"Don't be upset you know him he goes on missions solo Rook." **The Kineceleran said, while hitting her shoulder to the Tetramand to talk to Rook, so he won't worry a lot about his partner if he is dead **"I know Helen, so Rook don't worry about it Ben always survive this type of stuff." **The Tetramand said, that was soon named Manny when Rook thanks him and Helen for not worrying about.

"**Hey Magister Patelliday I found the ship." **CJ said, seeing the wreckage thinking Ben can't survive that **"I know it's a bunch of scrap metal, but please make sure to check the wreckage to see if he's alive and bring him to headquarters ASAP." **Patelliday said, believing that probably Ben turn into alien that can survive that crash **"Yes sir." **CJ said, while taking off a round glass off his head so he can quickly hit the Nemetrix before he dies of the atmosphere in space, with that his transformation began instead of any bright flashes his body is doing nothing but morphing.

His entire body is white, black and red color scheme, a black head which put on a white patch on each side of his face. Having four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other, has sharp teeth and gums protrude in lower jaw. He got a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe, having for legs and black feet with three red claws, and a tail with a red marked tip. He still wear's the Nemetrix, but has spikes all over the collar **"I got his scent sir." **He said, with moving his mouth running down to the crash site, while the drone catch up to him **"Good thinking CJ using your Buglizard form will definitely lead us to Ben Tennyson in no time." **Patelliday said, seeing this on screen impress of the rookie, while the three plumbers were happy about the news.

CJ ran to the half torn ship, jump to the wall of the torn ship, and climb to the top. But he stops at center **"What's wrong CJ?" **Patelliday said, waiting for an answer why did he stop **"I smell trouble sir." **He said, when three doors open bringing out heat seeking remote control plasma turrets 20 feet away from him** "Hmm I see Ben Tennyson didn't destroy most of the security while he has the chance." **Patelliday said, moving the drone up the sky so it won't be destroy and know that Ben sometimes chose the wrong alien in the wrong time.

The turrets fired at CJ with bright blue plasma orbs but thanks to his Buglizard form his agility he dodges them running zig zag on all fours. When he got close he unleashed a yellow fog from his mouth and body to the security weapons making them blind for finding his heat signature, then he attack the first one his claws slicing it by pieces. The second found him destroying the first one but was broken an half by his tail, when the third one was about to fire him he whip his tail at it sending it flying to the moon surface with no craters, but when it hit the surface the explosion was big enough to made a new crater.

"**Finally that's over; now let's see if Ben is still alive." **CJ said, in his head while he got to the top of the ship found a small hole on the nose of the ship that Ben's scent was on. When was digging the hole the drone came back seeing nothing what he dug out **"Where's Ben Tennyson CJ." **Patelliday said, trying not to panic **"Well he probably was captured by Eon or…" **He said, interrupt by something that is pulling back a little, when he look back he saw a orange portal that's getting big as the ship **"A Wormhole well that figures CJ grab a hold to something quick!" **Patelliday said, not wanting to know what happens next when the rookie get suck in.

CJ try his best to hold on ship with his claws, but the vortex was too strong letting go of his grip and into the portal. He was roaring when he got into it, after he got in the vortex it close leaving a drone behind **"CJ come in repeat come in!" **Patelliday said, before he blames his self for all of this **"Don't worry sir they will make it out there alive." **Rook said, hoping they didn't gone to a universe that is evil.

* * *

><p><strong>In Monster High,<strong>

Ben 10 was in the boy's restroom near Monster High's cafeteria that is called Creepateria. He got this information from the Principal Ms. Bloodgood that tell him all about Monster High when he was in her office still a **Loboan** with Jinafire. After he got all information Jinafire and him got out of her office, going to the hallway seeing some cute werewolf teenage girls flirting at him and blowing a kiss to him, when he look at them with a serious look they fainted seeing a handsome werewolf like him looking at them, for that Ben face palm himself and walk with Jinafire to the Creepateria. But his watch has was beeping out loud and turning red and green when he was to open the door.

**"Hey Jinafire I will be right back." **He said, quickly going to the boy's restroom before it timed out. **"Wow! Now that was a close one." **Ben said, in the restroom seeing if someone's there before activating and scrolling on the Omnitrix **"Okay...how about...Whampire!"** He said, finding his icon and hit the watch for a transformation. His entire skin is grey with black lines running all over it, has ghost-like with claw like hands, having chains all over his front side to his neck, waist, and chest. He has spikes on his elbows, two cuffs on each of his arms, having one eye, and the Omnitrix in the center of the chain.** "Really Ghostfreak! Well at least I'm a monster." **Ben said with a rasp voice exiting the restroom to hangout with the ghouls in the Creepteria.

Then out of no where there was flash that surround Ben making him want to find it before something bad happen, but he know it's just a photo shot from a monster-like girl who like him, but he can't find her so he left the hallway without worrying about the girl.

**Out in another hallway,**

Twyla, Howleen, and a ghoul name Gigi with pink skin and freckles across her nose. She wears a black silk pants, blue and pink top, elaborate earrings in her ears, having a segmented ponytail, pointed ears, and green eyes. The three ghoul's were on there way to Creepteria, while they were talking **"So Gigi I was wondering who are you going to bring to Cleo's party after school?!" **Howleen said excited for Gigi to come at a party for the first time **"I don't know finder maybe I have to wait for some to ask me." **Gigi said then all of sudden a portal open 10 feet away from the ghoul's back. In the portal came CJ still a Buglizard, but morph back into human to feel a new transformation coursing thought his body. His entire body was black like ash, growing two long red dragon horns on each side of his head, with four black long dragon wings on the back and red on the front(even the claw tip)and a black dragon tail with red on the crest and spikes. Instead of fingers he started to grow white claws, his canine turn into fangs, braids hair color turn to red, having dragon ears, and blue dragon eyes(instead of wearing his plumber suit that was destroy in the wormhole he is now wearing his personal clothing). When he hit one of the lockers so hard that ghouls look back and ran to his location **"Hey new guy are you alright!" **Gigi said putting the teenager on her lap (that was a boy before entering the wormhole) trying to wake him up.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued?<strong>


End file.
